


Home Again

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Biting, Bottom Poe Dameron, Finn's in charge yall and Poe's weak about it, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Marking, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron likes Orders, Poe can be very good given incentive, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Praise Kink, Purple Prose, Reunion Sex, Top Finn (Star Wars), Under orders of course, look if you can't fuck your top what are you even doing, probably some cheesy dialogue, self-restraint, switchy dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn's back from a diplomatic mission. Poe's been thinking about getting him alone for hours, but Finn's definitely in charge tonight. And it's definitely worth it.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/gifts).



> have i probably done something just like this?  
> ya, most likely  
> but here we are again

Poe stares at Finn’s mouth.

Finn ignores him.

Poe keeps staring.

Finn cuts into krayt steak. Chews. A sheen of butter shines on his lip. Stars, that probably tastes better than the damn steak, and Poe even had that special-ordered. He licks his lip for a phantom taste.

“Finn—”

“No.” His answer is immediate and abrupt, punctuated by a stab of a fork. “You can wait.”

“But—”

“I said…no.”

Finn’s gaze is as sharp as his knife. It quells any more complaints Poe might’ve had. Instead, he pushes away his plate. Maybe a bit petulantly, but no one has to know that. He’d had a whole evening planned. He’d hoped for expediency though, and Finn is taking his damn sweet time.

Finn stares.

Puts his knife down.

Then the fork.

Ah, hell.

“Feeling impatient?”

Poe opens his mouth to answer but—

“Don’t. The answer is always.”

Immediately, Poe’s dander is up. The gut reaction spills out of his mouth as, “No I’m not.” Finn leans back in his seat. Mouth quirked in disbelief, arms crossed. Poe sighs. “Ok maybe I am _tonight_.”

“Why?”

It’s a simple question; it should have a simple answer. And it does, but it makes Poe’s cheeks hot to admit it. He glances up. Finn doesn’t deign to show any mercy, which only serves to make Poe squirm in his seat. Well damn, it’s not easy to admit he’s wanted to push Finn up against every single flat surface he’s seen today. Or get on his knees every time they’ve been alone in a room together for more than a minute. Finn’s been gone for _ages—_ stupid diplomatic missions—and Poe really, _really_ wants to fuck him ’til he can’t walk. To put it bluntly.

Finn caught onto his game the minute the briefing room cleared. Poe, acting on impulse, was halfway through shoving his hand down Finn’s pants and his tongue in his mouth when someone decided to walk back in. Damn it all, it’d even been Pava and she’s been giving them shit all day. So Finn decided to play his own game, and he knows, he _knows_ it’s one that only makes Poe’s blood boil that much hotter. Stars, he hasn’t felt this jittery since the first time he flew alone.

And it’s all Finn’s fault.

He thought maybe a little wooing, a little dinner, and they could get back to, _ahem_ business. But Finn seems to be enjoying himself way too much. And, if Poe’s being honest, he kind of likes it. A lot. He looks up at Finn again, who’s still waiting for an answer.

“Poe…”

His tone is dangerous, tingling down the center of Poe’s spine until it blooms hot in his abdomen.

“I missed you,” he admits, more breathy than he’d like. “Isn’t that reason enough?”

Finn actually smiles; that might be even more dangerous. “All right hotshot, I suppose you waited long enough huh?”

Poe’s on his feet in a heartbeat; Finn flows languidly out of his seat. Poe grabs for his hand; Finn snags his wrist, wonderfully tight. Poe yanks. And he follows.

Poe drags him as fast as he can. Or as fast as the Jedi will let him, and they still catch stares down the way to the barracks. They just make it inside, Poe whips around but before he even realizes, he hits the door with a satisfying thud. The impact shakes a moan out of him; Finn’s left arm is suddenly across his chest. He’s pinned—wonderfully pinned—and Finn’s watching him with dark eyes.

“We’re gonna play my rules tonight. You game?”

Poe nods, as fast as he can. “Yeah, yeah, sure sweetheart.”

“Ah.” Finn reaches up with his right, tilts Poe’s head back against the door with one crooked finger under his chin. “Let me hear you say it.”

“Fine,” he grates out, squirming to get a leg around Finn’s, pull him flush. It’ll be just enough to piss him off, Poe knows, and he grins. “We play your way.”

Finn grits his teeth. “And if you don’t want to?”

“Then it’s red,” Poe sighs. As if he wouldn’t want to.

“Here’s what I want you to do first.” Finn leans in, treacherously close. Lips brushing Poe’s ear. “Take everything off.”

Poe sucks a sharp breath, surges forward because _fuck_ he wants to kiss that filthy mouth. But he’s stopped. Firm and sure by Finn’s hands.

“Off.”

Then he’s gone. Poe scrambles to comply. He tosses his shirt, boots. His pants knock something off the shelf then he’s standing. Perfectly nude and painfully hard. And Finn just watches. Smiling. A fine, approving lift to his lip that makes Poe shiver.

“Bed.”

Poe practically sprints for it. Finn’s never been particularly loquacious but there’s something about the way his voice sounds like this that leaves Poe aching for more. He wants to beg Finn to talk, just _talk_ , say anything he wants. And maybe he will later.

Finn watches him clamber into bed, gaze heated. When Poe’s lying back and prone, Finn sidles forward. He takes Poe’s left wrist, kisses the soft skin on the inside of it. Then his right, same thing. Poe gulps, and Finn pulls his arms back. Fits his fingers around the headboard.

“Stay.”

Poe tightens his grip in response, doesn’t say a word. All Finn’s staccato commands steal them from his throat. All he can do is watch.

And stars, what a show.

Finn stands at the edge of the bed, looking him over with hungry eyes. That’s the only thing that betrays him though, because he starts taking off his own clothes at an absolutely glacial pace. First boots, undone, left behind the bed. Then socks. Gauntlets eased from his wrists. Without warning, he uses one to smack Poe’s thigh.

“You…are incredibly distracting.”

Poe gasps, hips jerking a little beyond his will. He’s still got some sass though, so he throws it back. “Yeah? Well if you would’ve got with it after the briefing room, maybe you wouldn’t have been so distracted.”

Finn snorts, unamused. Sets his leather gauntlets in a chair. Fingers come up and, achingly slow, unbutton his shirt. Poe’s mouth goes dry when inch after inch of dark, supple skin starts revealing itself.

“ _You_ just like to be a problem because you know it pisses me off.”

He smirks. “Maybe.”

Finally, the shirt comes off. Finn tosses it and Poe’s eyes draw down the broad expanse of his chest, to the bright silver chain on his neck. Poe’s chain. Delicious heat curls in his stomach. Maybe a bit possessive, if he’s looking at it closely enough. Finn leans over him, not touching but close and the ring swings by his nose. He sucks his bottom lip in his mouth as he eyes Poe from head to toe. Looking hungrier than he had at dinner, damn.

“You know I’ll give you what you want, don’t you?” Finn asks, voice piquant, low.

There’s a smart response right behind his teeth, but Finn trails a finger down his throat and he chokes.

“I’m gonna tell you what _I_ want. I think you’ll like it.”

_Fuck yeah_ he would. Poe adjusts his grip on the headboard, shoulders starting to ache a little already. He hates this. Loves it, but _hates_ it. The waiting.

“I’m gonna start here,” Finn murmurs, hand at Poe’s throat. “Go all the way down to here.” Fingers slide down Poe’s chest, right to his navel but stop. “I’m gonna mark you up all the way down so you feel me later. You pull that ship too hard and you’re gonna feel me. For days. I’m gonna fuck you better than you remember, until you’re begging at the end.”

Poe squeezes his eyes shut, gasps. Even just the thought of it makes his whole body tighten. But the challenge is what makes him squirm. How long can he hold out? Fabric slides away, his eyes shoot open, and suddenly his lap is very full of very naked Finn. Fuck, how did he even get naked that fast? Finn seats himself easy as you please, the curve of his ass not quite close enough, hands firm and solid on Poe’s chest.

“Stars, you really don’t hold back, do you?”

Finn cocks an eyebrow. “As if you don’t deserve it.” He starts right where he promised, nipping and sucking from Poe’s throat to his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Poe hisses. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Finn _finally_ eases back, right over Poe’s cock. “You do.” He punctuates his point with a roll of his hips before slipping further still, crouched somewhere around Poe’s knees.

“Gods, _please,_ I’ve been _dyin_ ’ for you for ages. Thought you’d never come back and I’d just have to _dream_ about your ass.”

Poe’s hands act with a mind of their own, digging into Finn’s hips, each globe of his ass. The Jedi scoffs, smirks.

“You’re not very good at listening tonight, are you?” He peels Poe’s hands off his ass, fixes then back on the headboard and swats at him. “Stay, or no fun for you.”

Fine, stars, _fine_. Poe wet his lip, suddenly dry. Wrings the headboard like Finn’s wringing him to pieces. Bastard. When Finn reaches behind, waves those magic fingers and a bottle of lube floats across the room, Poe’s thighs tense. When something cool and slick hits him, he pulls on the headboard. It creaks. Finn laughs, low in his throat.

“Impatient.” The tone is razzing this time instead of a reprimand. “Impertinent.”

“Good word use. Accurate.” Finn bites; Poe groans. “I already copped to that, didn’t I?” he gasps as Finn’s fingers finds a vise-grip around his dick.

“Because you missed me?” It almost sounds like Finn’s cooing at him. Patronizing, but all in good fun. Poe wrinkles his nose at the tease.

When Finn starts dragging the length of him, words evaporate from between his ears. No rebuttal. No thoughts there, barely any blood. Head empty, dick full—Poe can barely remember to breathe it feels so good. Then Finn hums a little admonishing noise, kisses where he can reach around Poe’s stomach.

“Kriff yes, I missed you. I missed the way you talk, how you always know what to say. You walk in a room and everyone’s on you, I can’t _stand it_ sometimes,” Poe babbles.

Finn hums again, this time letting Poe’s dick leak lonely, opting to stroke his sides and kiss the marks he’s already made. Worrying new ones with a hard edge in his teeth. Poe squirms, pants, all the muscles in his arms clenching when Finn sucks a nipple in his mouth.

“You—you should see yourself walk sometimes. _Fuckin’—fuck, hell Finn—_ you could walk two meters, turn back and ask me a question; I’d think you were asking if I was the king of Hoth. I’d be so distracted I’d kriffing say yes.”

Finn actually laughs. Nuzzling and burying himself in the spot where Poe’s shoulder meets his neck. “I could ask you anything and you’d probably say yes, wouldn’t you?”

“Yep. Yes. Uh huh…” Finn laves the shell of his ear; Poe stutters. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

“I say…color?”

He pulls back and Poe sucks in a sharp breath. “Green. So fuckin’ green.”

Finn answers by biting in earnest. Teasing a big dark mark into Poe’s pounding pulse. Fuck, both sides. In his chest, under a nipple, below his ribs. All the way fucking down, just like he promised. From there, he stops. Poe’s eyes fly open; when did they even close? The Jedi’s eyes are blown dark and wide. Lips parted. Panting. Hungry. Then he catches Poe staring and surges down for an absolutely filthy kiss. Poe’s toes even fucking curl at the way Finn’s tongue twines around his. His hips jerk. Quick abortive motions that do even less to stave the lust than just plain holding still. The headboard creaks again and Finn rips away. Leaves Poe gasping and reeling and aching.

Before he can even get a handle on sensation, Finn’s settling over the crux of his hips. Hand hot and sure around his cock.

“You keep those hands there until I tell you,” is all Finn says before he sinks down. Glacially slow, centimeter by centimeter onto Poe’s cock; hot, velvet heat.

“ _Fuck_ , sweet galactic glory—”

“Fuck is right,” Finn laughs, breathy; Poe’s knuckles turn white. “You feel so _good,_ gods, nothing in the galaxy feels as good as you do.”

Poe trembles at the praise. Finn thrusts, shallow. Teasing. Poe gasps at so much as a twitch.

“I thought about you every night I was gone,” Finn groans.

“Every night?” Poe hates how he sounds; whining, wanton.

“Yesss,” Finn hisses in return. “Didn’t matter what I did, what I bought or tried, nothing was ever as good as you.”

The breath punches out of him. An image assaults him: Finn, half-clothed and desperate, jerking his cock alone. Poe’s name in his teeth. Stars, wouldn’t _that_ be something to see. He wants to touch so _badly._ What he would give to just grab the Jedi’s wrists. Flip their positions and fuck him so deep in the mattress they’d be stuck there for days. But Finn said stay. So he stays. Finn bottoms out and he groans.

“Kriff, you’re so tight—”

Poe shakes frantically, from head to toe. Finn plants one hand on his chest. Caresses the column of his throat. Presses down. Poe’s eyes go wide and a grin, wild and feral, slips over Finn’s face.

“That’s it,” Finn breathes. Rolls his hips, gentle. A test. “That’s just what you wanted, isn’t it?”

_Yes_ , but harder. Faster. Anything other than this merciless tease. “Please.”

“ _Oh_ , that’s what _I_ like. Say it again.”

The pressure on his throat increases. “ _Please—_ ” he chokes. Raw and frantic. His grip on the headboard wavers.

Finn groans, long and low—Poe feels it, the desperate descent, that heat that builds and builds and builds in him, and he picks up the pace of his hips. Finn said he couldn’t move his hands, not his hips. The mission at this point is to fuck Finn so hard he almost falls off. Please him at any cost. From the way the Jedi bounces, ass tight, blunt nails dig into his chest, Poe’d say he’s succeeding. It makes a vicious burn slick in his heart. Finn’s fucking gorgeous, his face lit by low light, and he’s looking into Poe’s eyes from under heavy lids. Lips parted. Panting.

“Touch me.”

What a command. Poe whines, and Finn bites it right off his lips. His hands move with a mind of their own. Over every curve of Finn’s hip, the swell of his ass. Up his sides as far as he can reach and back. Finn sighs. Stares at him like he’s the center of his universe—and Poe knows that he is, and it’s so much, so close, he could cry. His lips part, and Finn knows what he wants, he always knows what he wants. Kisses him hard and deep. Poe thrusts into him with abandon, pumps his cock until Finn fists his hands in Poe’s curls, pulls, and—

“Fuck, ah, Finn!”

Poe cries out, and Finn’s right back in his mouth, sucking, biting, panting, hips moving frantically as the bed squeaks beneath them, scraping the floor. Poe braces his elbows, hands on the curve of Finn’s hip, dragging him and mercilessly onto his cock, thrusts into Finn with all of his force, Finn’s knees slipping against the sheets as he grinds down to meet him, their tongues twisting together, lips opening, mouths hot and breathless, until Poe doesn’t know where he ends and Finn begins—

“Come for me, Poe. I haven’t seen it in so long, c’mon baby, show me.”

And that’s it. He has to, Finn says he has to and there’s no stopping it now. He’s gone, hurtling and falling and begging nonsense as Finn fucks him through it. Hips grinding together, senseless, losing rhythm. Sensation spiraling so tight Poe starts seeing stars, Finn’s thighs tightening around his sides, mind shuddering to an utterly blank, utterly blissful haze as he shatters into stardust. Finn bows over him, teeth bared, then deep in Poe’s neck. A second wave of heat shivers through him and he brings an arm up, scrabbling at the long scar on Finn’s back, pulling him in and close and pushing his throat up into the Jedi’s teeth in surrender as Finn spills hot over his stomach and into his hand.

All he can do in the end is gasp, desperate for breath as Finn twitches, babbles and pets his hair. “You did so good, so good love, perfect, I missed you, so much, how did I ever survive without you?”

Poe tightens his hold, shivers at the praise again. Pinches his eyes shut and buries his face in the line of Finn’s collarbone. It’s too close, too raw, a heady reminder that, for all the teasing, they’re lucky to be where they are now. So all he can choke out is, “I’m so glad you’re home,” because if he says any more, he’ll break.

Finn kisses every inch of skin he can find as Poe pets down his back, over the scar again. At last, when he’s got his breath back, Finn leans in and smirks. Rubs his nose over the crest of Poe’s cheek and kisses him gently. With every press of his lips, the sensitive feelings start to recede. Everything feels a little more steady with Finn here in his arms. Right where he should be. When he finally opens his eyes again, he can meet Finn’s smile without it being too watery.

“C’mon, love. My perfect Poe. You did so good. Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?”

For his part, Poe never wants to move. Just wants to hold Finn here forever and never leave. But a little gleam in Finn’s eye promises more if he does so,

“After you, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to know what you think!
> 
> if you want more like this, you could probs check out my story color? green  
> similar vibes lol


End file.
